Chances
by snarkyderp
Summary: Mathias stared at the man sitting opposite him. He sighed. If only..  lolwat. Sorry I'm bad at summaries. 8D


Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, though it'd be a dream come true if I did. ~=u=

And the song is **Out Of My League by Stephen Sparks**. Obviously my name ain't Stephen Sparks so I don't own the song too! |D

* * *

_It's her hair and her eyes today__  
__That just simply take me away__  
__And the feeling that I'm falling further in love__  
__Makes me shiver but in a good way_

The Dane stared at the Norwegian that was sitting opposite him, he was sipping coffee, as per usual. He often makes jokes about how addicted he is to the substance. Of course that only gets him a hateful glare and sometimes a comment about how idiotic he was. Not like he minded.

Mathias adored the Norwegian, but of course, even though he was a idiot, he knew that the other man would probably not reciprocate his feelings. Alex had already made that pretty clear to him. Though how can he not help but adore him? His wonderful purple eyes, his almost platinum blond hair. Just thinking about it made the Dane's heart swoon.

Alex placed his cup of coffee down, it was half empty now. He raised a brow at the Dane. He was being awfully quiet. And that unnerved the Norwegian. He was already used to the idiot's random babbles. "...Are you okay?" he asked the other man, his tone cold. He cared for the Dane, though he probably would slit his throat first before admitting that out loud.

Mathias only really did see Alex's mouth move, he was daydreaming yet again on how it would be quite nice to hear the other say "Jeg elsker deg," to him. But he knew that if he was going to be realistic about this, that probably wouldn't be easy. The Norwegian was known to be cold after all. That fact was maybe one of the reasons why he liked Norway. Because he was a challenge.

A one sided love... Who knew that the King of Northern Europe could fall so low like this? He couldn't help but smile sadly. Alex had been waiting for an answer. And.. it only annoyed him that Mathias was only smiling there. He slapped the other man lightly on his face. That seemed to have had woke up the Dane from his little daydream. "Eh, what did you say?" he asked, blinking a couple of times, he held his cheek, the one that the Norwegian had slapped. His sad smile was replaced by a grin.

Alex couldn't help but roll his eyes. The idiot was alright. He shouldn't worry about him, anyway. Asking about how he was. What was he thinking? He shook his head. The Dane raised his brow, as if to ask what did he want to say, but the Norwegian ignored it. He didn't like repeating himself.

_All the times I have sat and stared__  
__As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair__  
__And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays,__  
__With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

The Dane let it go. He knew from past experiences that Alex wouldn't repeat himself, even if he went and annoyed him again and again. So he just stared at Alex. His mouth curved into a full out idiotic smile. He was just too pretty. And precious. And lovely.

Alex could feel the Dane's eyes on his, but he didn't mind it. He was used to it by this time. Mathias seemed to have times wherein he goes into his little world and stare at him with a stupid smile. It sickens him, but at the same time, it flatters him. Kind of. It made him feel nervous in a way. Not like he'd show his nervousness to the other. His actions were still cold as ever. He felt his cross hairpin slipping. He fixed it. That only made the Dane's attention to him grow more. Alex wanted to go and say something mean, but at the moment, he didn't really think that that would affect Mathias. How annoying.

Alex was his favourite Nordic. Even though Sverige and Suomi left him, he stayed. Albeit, it wasn't because he wanted to, but it was because Denmark stopped him. But still. He stayed. And for that he had loved him forever. He always thought that the feelings he felt for the Norwegian was comradeship. But only now did he realize how much he actually loves the man. Well, he did realize it a few days earlier..

"_Norgeee!" the Dane hollered loudly, his voice full of happiness. He had went and crossed the borders again, to see how the Norwegian was doing and all. And well, a part of that was he wanted to play with him._

_The Norwegian looked back at the man, knowing full well who the man calling him was. His eye twitched slightly, and he pursed his lips, a annoyed look on his face. "What do you want, Denmark?" he asked, his tone icy._

_He grinned and placed a arm on top of the Norwegian's shoulder. "I wanted to see how you were doing, of course! And I wanted to play, aren't you happy that the King of Northern Europe decided to visit ya?" he asked cheerfully._

_This only made the Norwegian snort. How stupid the Dane can be at times. No, he take that back, the Dane was stupid all the time. "Of course I'm happy that the /King/ decided to visit me. Now go back to your kingdom." He said and rolled his eyes, sarcasm was evident in the way he said all that._

_Mathias looked at him, he looked pretty dumbfounded. The Dane didn't hear the sarcasm in Alex's voice and he thought that he was serious! So that made him happy. He could feel his heart thudding out of his chest. Why does it mean so much for him that the Norwegian should acknowledge him as King and all that? That's because he valued the Norwegian's thoughts. Wait. What. His eyes widened in realization. How come he hadn't realize this before? He liked the way the Norwegian smiled, talked, and how he seemed to pretend to be annoyed whenever Mathias was around. He.. Loved him. He couldn't help but feel even more happy at this realization of his. He lightly kissed the Norwegian on his cheek and bade goodbye and said something so quick that Alex didn't hear it. Not like he cared. Well, not much, anyway._

_Alex batted his eyes. He didn't know what set off the happy trigger for Mathias. Good riddance. Finally. The idiot was gone. But he couldn't help but feel a little empty inside as he walked to wherever it was he was needed to._

'_Cause I love her with all that i am__  
__And my voice shakes along with my hands__  
__Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need__  
__And I'm out of my league once again_

The Dane felt nervous. He actually felt it! He wanted to go and tell Alex how much he did care for him. More than a friend. More than a best friend. But as a lover would. How can he say that without sounding like a idiot? He was sure that the Norwegian would probably turn him down.

But love was about taking risks, right? The thought comforted him somewhat.

Alex was his everything, he realized. With him, he felt complete. Mathias wanted to be with him forever. Which is.. really a long time, since they didn't seem to die. Except if another country annexed them or something. Gee, he should _really_ ask Ludwig's brother on how he could still stay alive even though he's technically not really a country anymore. But enough of Gilbert, let's go back to Mathias.

Mathias stared longingly at Alex, who was by now reading the paper. He was reading it peacefully. Which is really a change in scenery. He was reading the part about the weather when he couldn't take the silence anymore. It was just too odd.

_It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me__  
__As the world spins around her she laughs,__  
__Rolls her eyes and I feel like I'm falling__  
__But it's no surprise_

"Mathias? Mathias?" the Norwegian's monotone voice rang through the Dane's ear. He looked at Alex. "What now?" he asked. The Norwegian sighed. "What's wrong with you? You've been staring at me a lot more than you usually do, which is bothering me." He said calmly.

The Dane laughed. "I just wanted to adore you and all, Norge, nothing wrong with that right?" he asked teasingly. Alex's face seemed to have had become quite flustered, but it was gone just as it had started. Maybe he was just imagining things.

Alex did feel quite embarrassed by what Mathias had said. He rolled his eyes, trying to look unaffected, which he seemed to be successfully doing, for Mathias didn't seem to not notice how really affected he was. "...Idiot." he muttered, he took his cup and drank some coffee. He shouldn't let the Dane affect him like this. He was a childish brat who was probably just toying with him. Again.

'_Cause I love her with all that I am__  
__And my voice shakes along with my hands__  
__'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea__  
__But I'd rather be here than on land__  
__Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need__  
__And I'm out of my league once again._

The Dane was quite disappointed that he didn't get any kind of reaction from the Norwegian. Only the same one as usual. He pouted. Well, it was now or never.

"I love you." He blurted out. His cheeks burning red. Alex was stunned. He was holding his cup mid-air, as he was about to put it down. It took a few moments for him to place it down. He looked away from Mathias by this time. What should he reply to that? His own feelings for the Dane was skewered. Kind of.

Alex did like how headstrong he was in stuff, how he liked to spearhead projects and all. But what would people say? Well.. That wasn't important. He already knew what their reactions, especially Sverige and Suomi, would be anyway. "... Jeg elsker deg, Denmark." He replied in a small voice before he could stop himself.

It was probably for the better if the Dane didn't hear it.

The Dane was getting ready to go and face the rejection that he was sure that the Norwegian was going to give him. The pain that he'd feel and all. That he couldn't believe what he heard. Alex loved him! He laughed and got up, he took the Norwegian away from his seat and swung him around. Which was easy for him. For Alex was light. And thank heavens that the dining room was quite big.

After that he seemed to have had calmed down a bit, he smiled at the Norwegian, placing him down. "I'm glad you feel the same way, I thought I was out of my league and all... I mean.." he scratched the back of his neck, blushing. How can he explain the fact that he felt that the Norwegian didn't give a damn about him and all without sounding crazy? He decided to just abandon the idea. "So.. can you repeat what you've just said?" the Dane asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

"...No." Alex replied, a sly smirk on his face. Of course he was only kidding but he was waiting for the Dane to whine childishly. He knew that the other would go and do it. He was just stubborn like that.

"Just this one timeeee?" he asked. There. The Norwegian was satisfied with that. He took a deep breath and said the words again. And that made the Dane ecstatic.

He placed a chaste kiss on Alex's lips. At this moment, he probably was the happiest guy on earth. He had finally found his Queen.

* * *

A/N: Ah, yeah, just a one-shot that I've whipped up since I was bored (it was around midnight when I began writing) and there was no internet connection. Hurderp, sorry if it's so cheesy and it sounds stupid. But.. yeah. I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are certainly welcome. C: I know that my Norge seems to be quite OOC. I fail. ; 3 ;

Sverige is Sweden, while Suomi is Finland, hurhur, I just have to say that just to clear things up. Alex is the name that I gave m'Norway in this fic. So.. yeah. 8D And I left the last stanza. Haha. Since I didn't really know what to write anymore. orz

And oh, I made some changes! Thank you happypill for noticing my mistakes! I wouldn't have had realized that I've committed them without ya! 3


End file.
